Sierra Potter and the path of the necromancer
by silvershadowseeker
Summary: What is Harry Potter was born Sierra Potter and what is she was born a Necromancer. Follow her as she goes through Hogwarts trying to live a normal life. Good Petunia Dumbledore, Molly, and Ron Bashing. No Paring for femHarry as of yet.
1. Prologe

A/N: for the people reading my Harry Potter and the seven The 9th chapter is with my beta reader and will be posted once it is able to be posted also I need a beta read for this story for anyone who is willing. I hope you enjoy this story.

* * *

Lily was waiting for her husband to come upstairs to their bedroom when heard her beautiful little girl babbling and let out a small sigh. She got out of bed and made her way over to her daughter's room. "Sierra Willow Potter, why are you not asleep?" she asked as she walked over to Sierra's crib. Sierra giggled and looked up at her mother with the same green eyes that looked down at her.

Sierra reached up for her mother and giggled at her. "Mama," she said and tried to grab at Lily's hair. Lilly sighed to herself and shook her head at her. She then heard a boom from downstairs that shook the house. "Lilly Get Sierra and get the hell out of here the Dark wanker is here," James yelled from downstairs. Lilly grabbed Sierra who was very calm, as she looked her mother blinking before sneezing. Lily tried to apparate and cursed when she realized that she could not. Sierra repeated her mother's words but then fused at being put back into her crib.

Lily spun around and waved her wand at the door putting up strong words around it. She then looked at Sierra and began to whisper in her ear. The bedroom door splintered as the dark lord himself came into the room. Lily spun around again and pointed her wand at the dark lord. She began to wave her wand around casting curses and hexes at the dark Lord who smiled at her. She was fighting better than her blood traitor husband did. "Out of the way you silly girl you do not have to die," he said half-heartedly.

Lily bit her lower lip before jabbing her wand at him. "You will not hurt my daughter!" she screamed. "Crucio," she said hitting the Voldemort with this, as he had not thought she would use such a curse. Lily fell to her knees and the spell stop but she slowly stood gripping her daughter's crib. She was breathing heavily. "So the stupid Mudblood bitch knows how to play. Fine!" he yelled. He pointed his wand at her. "Avada Kedavra!" he snapped out and the sickly green light hit Lily who fell to her knees again and slumped forwarded dead. He then pointed his wand at the baby who was looking at him with green eyes much like the mudblood. "Now to end the threat once and for all you little bitch. No stupid child will kill me. Avada Kedavra." he said but then watched in horror as his spell hit the child but bounced back at him.

Voldemort now stood there as a shade as his body had been blown apart. **"Stupid Bitch what had you done."** he hissed at the girl. Sierra was in tears now as blood came down her forehead. Voldemort as a black cloud flew out of the room in anger. He would get his revenge on the girl.


	2. Chapter 1

Sierra's eyes slowly fluttered open as she stretched on her bed. She let out a small sigh and got out of bed. she looked at herself in a mirror in her room. A very pale girl with long wavy black hair and Emerald green eyes looked back at her. she grabbed her clothing for the day and a towel and went to the restroom for her shower. Once she was done with her shower, she dried herself off and put her clothing on. she dropped her towel in a hamper in the hallway and went down stairs. She never made a sound when she walked so when she walked into the kitchen she was glared at by her uncle. "Freak get me my coffee!" he yelled at her.

Sierra did not even say anything as she poured him a cup coffee and made it how he liked it. she walked over and placed it on the table before sitting down as her aunt placed eggs, bacon, and a pancake in front of her. she ate it again without talking. Yesterday they had went to the zoo for her cousin Dudley's birthday. She smiled softly as her uncle got up and left for work.

Sierra looked up at her Aunt who had sat down to eat her own breakfast. "Aunt Petunia, what are my chores for the day. I do not want to make Uncle Vernon mad again," she said in a soft voice. Her aunt looked at her sadly. "The normal sweetheart." she said with a small smile at her. "Can you get the mail for me Sierra?" she said. Sera smiled at her, got up with her plate, and washed it before going to get the mail. As she went through the mail on her way back to the kitchen, she saw a letter to her. _"Hmm I never get mail what is this?"_ she thought to herself. She walked into the kitchen and sat down passing the mail to her aunt and flipped her letter over to see the name Hogwarts on it.

Her eyes widened at this and looked up at her aunt who had a raised eyebrow. "It's from my mum and dad's school," she said and her aunt nodded to her. Sierra opened the letter and looked it over. "Were would I find all this stuff auntie?" she said. Her aunt looked at the clock and then smiled. "Come on we have time," she said and both girls got up and got ready to go. Petunia had found Sierra on her doorstep as a baby and was going to raise the child the best way she could even if she was just like her sister.

They Stopped by Dudley's friend's house were Dudley was and told his friend's mother that she was going to be gone for a few hours and that she needed her to watch Dudley. Once that was done, she and Sierra left for London. Once there Petunia tried, to finds the pub that Lily always talked about, she soon found it with the help of Sierra and once talking to the person who owned it he showed they way to the alleyway. He then helped them into Diagon alley, the saw a huge building saying Gringotts bank. Petunia sighed to herself as she led Sierra to the bank.

Once inside Sierra looked at the things behind the counters but kept quite. Once they got to the teller Petunia cleared her through to get the things attention. "My niece Sierra Potter is here, I hope she has money. If not I will need to transfer some...muggles money into wizarding money." she said the thing looked at the woman and leaned over the counter to look at Sierra. When he saw the scar, he looked at the woman. She did not seem to have the girl's key this was troubling. "Come with me pleases." he said and motioned for them to fallow him. Sierra fallowed after her aunt still wondering what the thing was. "Um may I ask what you are?" Sierra asked softly and hoped she was not rude asking.

The thing looked at the Sierra and smiled a fearsome smile at her but she did not show fear at all. "I am a goblin child," he said as the came to a huge door. Two armored goblins stood at the door and moved their spears out of the way for the teller goblin. Once the door opened, Sierra saw an older looking goblin behind a desk. "Lord Ragnok, I bring Miss. Potter as she doesn't seem to have her key," he said with a bow. Sierra blinked a few and bowed her head. "I am sorry for the inconvenience Lord Ragnok.," she said which surprised both goblins.

Ragnok smiled at the little girl before bowing his head to her. He looked at the teller and nodded for him to leave. After he left and Sierra and her aunt were sitting down, he looked at them. "First and foremost young Lady potter you seem to not know who you are which is troubling," he said and motioned his hand as a goblin came into the room and took a folder from him. "First off as your here lets here your Mother and Father's will shall we." he said and tapped it three times. Once the will was heard Sierra looked stunned so did her aunt. "But wait sir, If I was not to be raised by my aunt and uncle why was I?" she asked her eye twitching. She loved her aunt but she wanted to kill her uncle and her cousin at times.

Ragnok looked at the child with a little anger but not at her. "I do not know child but it will be corrected. Your mother and father asked for an inheritance test done and an ability test done which is easy to do." He said and another goblin that entered the room handed two papers and a bowl." now for the Inheritance test all I need to do is prick your finger with this dagger and let some blood hit the paper." he said handing her the dagger. she slowly let out a sigh and did as she was told. she noticed the cut on her finger heal after the blood hit the paper.

 **Sierra Willow Potter-Half blood**

 **Mother- Lily Ann Potter-Half blood**

 **Father-James Charles Potter-Pure blood**

 **blood status- Half blood**

 **Lady of the most ancient and noble house of Potter**

 **Lady of the most ancient and noble house of Gryffindor**

 **Lady of the most ancient and noble house of Slytherin**

 **Lady of the most ancient and noble house of Ravenclaw**

 **Heiress of the most ancient and noble house of Black**

 **Head of the ancient house Peverell**

Sierra's mouth was open as she saw the tittles she held. then she blinked a few ties at her mother being half blood. "My aunt told me my mom was called a muggleborn but this says she is a half blood how is that Lord Ragnok." she asked. Ragnok smiled at her and nodded his head. "Right you are child. The evens are a long line a squibs, magical people with no magic of the line of Ravenclaw," he said simplify. Sierra nodded her head at his answer and then fallowed what he told her to do next. this was to cut her finger again and let the blood drain into the bowl. Ragnok moved the bowl around a little then dumped it onto the other sheet of paper.

 **Magical core-Arch Sorceress by maturity**

 **Magical affinity:**

 **ancient runes- Prodigy**

 **Potions-Prodigy**

 **Charms-prodigy**

 **Blood Magic-Prodigy**

 **Death Magic-Prodigy**

 **Magical talents:**

 **Parselmouth**

 **Animagus**

 **Necromancy**

Once again, Sierra's eyes went wide as she looked at the parchment but then she saw the look on Ragnok's face. "Is something wrong Lord Ragnok?" she asked. Ragnok looked up the child before him and then down at the parchment. "Word of advice, Never ever under any circumstances should you speak about being a Necromancer. it will get you attacked by most wizards." he said and gave her a look that she would compile. At her head nod, he went on as his eyes went back to the will of her mother and father.

After looking at it for a moment, he pushed a button on his desk and spoke in his native tongue, which made Sierra, tilt her head. "It would seem that the family your mother and father wanted to you be raised by are here at the moment so they are being escorted into my room." he said with a small smile at the girl.

Soon the door opened and a family was led in. The first to enter was a man who stood at six feet five inches he had a lot of muscle to him. his long brown hair fell to his shoulders and he had gray looking eyes. Next to him was a woman who stood at five feet six inches she had long satin blond hair and sapphire blue eyes. with them was a girl Sierra's age she had the same color hair as her mother but had gray blue eyes. "Lord Ragnok may I ask why my family and I were brought here?" the man asked.

Ragnok bowed his head to the man. "It would seem that the will of late Lord and Lady Potter's will was not fallowed Lord Greengrass. You see the young Lady Sierra potter here was given to Lady Lily potter's sister when she was according to the will to go to you and your wife to be raised," he said pointing to Sierra. Sierra stood and bowed her head to him. "Hello sir, my name is Sierra Willow Potter. It is nice to meet you. Pleases let me stay with you I love my aunt but my uncle and cousin are really mean to me." she said as she kept her head down. She felt a soft hand on her chin and her eyes were brought up to look into the older woman's eyes. She smiled at Sierra and hugged her. She then looked at the woman in the chair next to the one Sierra had been in.

The woman eyed the other woman for a moment. "I am guessing your Petunia right," she said and with petunia's nod she let out a sigh. "Please take Sierra, I fear what my husband will do to the child when she becomes older." she said looking into the woman eyes. After a long moment, the woman looked at the man. "Alex I think we should take Sierra as we should have. I bet you the old coot was the one who gave her to Petunia and her husband in the first place. No affiance Petunia," she said. Petunia waved her off. Petunia then hugged Sierra. "You be a good girl and don't act up." Petunia said and smiled as the little girl hugged her back. Petunia nodded to them all and walked out.

Alex let out a small sigh to himself _"I do not mind taking in James' daughter. but why is she so pale?"_ he thought to himself. He saw the two parchments and the will on the desk and his eyes turned to Sierra with a small smile. "May I look at the will Young lady?" he asks kindly. At Sierra's nod, he picked up the will and sat down were Petunia use to be sitting. After a few moments, he let out a slow sigh.

"what a mess, we are a lot of work ahead of us including freeing Sirius Black from Azkaban." he said as he looked at his wife. "It would seem that Sirius was not the secret keeper like everyone thought he was. The real secret keeper was Peter Pettigrew. Salina why don't you take young Sierra to her vaults to look around and take some money from ours as well," he said with a smile at his wife.

At her nod, Salina took the two children out of the room. He picked up the inheritance test and he smirked at it. "that's ironic. Everyone always thought Lily was just a smart muggleborn who would have thought she was half-blood. I know James is not related to Rowena Ravenclaw, so how is she related to her, unless her mother is her descendent?" He asked looking up at Ragnok who confirmed it with a nod.

 _"Damn, not many people know that the Potters are decedents of Gryffindor and Slytherin. Add Ravenclaw to the mix and you have politically powerful young girl,"_ he thought to himself. He then picked up the ability test and after reading it, he looked up at Ragnok stone faced. "we are walking on dangerous waters Lord Ragnok. If someone like Albus Dumbledore found out how powerful Sierra will be, and then she is a Natural and true Necromancer he would kill her on the spot," he said. Ragnok nodded his head at him. The last Necromancer in the Potter line passed the law for International Statute of Secrecy and help found many areas in the government.

 **-potter family vault-**

Sierra shook her head as she got off the rollercoaster that she had just been on once. She looked at saw that the young girl her age also seemed to do the same thing. "Hi, my name is Sierra, Sierra Potter. May I know you name?" she said to the girl as she held her hand out to her. The young girl smiled at her and took her hand."I am Daphne, Daphne Greengrass.," she said with a smile. Both girls smiled at each other and walked to the potter vault. Sierra sighed to herself when she needed her blood to open the vault.

Once the vault door opened her mouth dropped open. She had never seen so much money in her life. She slowly walked into the vault to look around A black trunk caught her eye and she walked over to it. Once she had it open, she found many books in it some of them being blood magic and Necromancy books she saw another trunk and once she looked it over she found it was magically enlarged and had multiple spots with in it. She moved all the blood magic and Necromancy books to one of the hidden compartments of the trunk and then looked at the goblin standing next to her.

"How do I shrink the trunk sir?" she asked politely. The Goblin snapped its fingers and the trunk shrunk. She smiled and thanked the goblin before picking it up. She was about to walk out when she saw a journal of some sort, on closer inspection she saw that it was her mother's Diary.

She smiled to herself and walked out with it and the shrunken trunk. She was not allowed to touch the money in the vault until she turned fifteen but she was fine with that.

The Potter family vault was their last stop so they took the rollercoaster ride back up to the building. Once there they met with Alex who had a smile on his face. He leaned in and whispered something to Salina who nodded her head to him.

Shopping went relatively fast until they stepped into a shop that was filled with jars. "Lord Greengrass it's lovely to see you again, as well as you Lady Greengrass. here your eldest daughters wand?" said an elderly man as he came out of the back of the shop.

"Yes as well as young Lady Potter's wand as she has become our charge." he said with a smile to the man. His eyes looked at the pale girl and smiled at her. He then looked at the other young girl who had the Lady Potters hand.

"Who wishes to go first?" he asked and with a nod from both girls to each other, Sierra stepped forward. The wand maker smiled and with a wave of his wand, several blocks of wood landed on his counter. "I know there are a lot of them but I need you to move your hand over them all pleases. Tell me which one feels warm to the touch," he said.

Sierra did as she was told and waved her hand over the woods some were cold; some had no feeling at all. others wear down right chaotic to her. finally, her hand rested at two woods near the end. The both gave a warm feeling.

"Sir is two ok? I got the same warm feeling from both of them," she asked pointing to the two woods.

"It's not unheard of for a wand to be made of two woods; you must be a powerful witch. The first wood is Diospyros kurzii very rare for this wood to pick someone, hell I never have seen it pick someone in my time as a wand crafter. It is good for darker spells and blood magic spells. The other wood is Salix alba also called White Willow. It is a very playful wood and tends to be extremely good for charms and runes work. Depending on what the core of your wand is your wand may very well be the most powerful wand I have every made." he waved his wand over some jars and the lids came off. "speaking of wand cores pleases do the same as before for your core." he said.

Sierra moved her hand over the jars and again found that two of them were warm. "Is two cores ok as well sir?" she asked him as she pointed the two out. The wand crafter's mouth dropped at the jars she was pointing at two jars. however, he composed himself quickly.

"Yes they are. you really are going to have the most powerful wand I have ever made. The Jars you pointed to are again rare. The first one is a hair of a nymph which will make you want really good and Charms and the other one is the tear of a Vampire which would be good for again darker spell work." he said and smiled at Sierra as he put the items to the side.

"Now all I need is the focusing gem," he said pointing at all the gems he had. Sierra ran her hand over the gems and after a time stopped at an Actinolite Cat's Eye. The wand crafter took the gem and placed it next to the other parts.

He then motioned for Daphne to step up and repeat the process that Sierra did. Daphne ended up with a wand that would be made from Grevillea robusta and Acacia dealbata for the wood, a Phoenix feather and crushed wings a pixie, and for the focusing gem a green Alexandrite. "It will take about an hour to make both wands." he said and smiled as Alex stepped up and put 200 galleons on the counter for both wands. An hour later, both girls had their new wands and smiled at each other.

Alex took Sierra's hand and look at her. "Ok Sierra this is going to feel really unpleasant but the younger we begin to do this the better it will be later," he said and without any other warning he apparated away. They all landed in the Greengrass family manor and Sierra clutched her sides wanting to throw up but she held it in. Alex looked at his wife who had sadness in her eyes. Daphne put a hand on Sierra's shoulder and smiled at her. "Yap I know, the feeling sucks. Maybe together we can figure a different way to move around," she said getting a grin from Sierra.

Daphne fell over as a blond missile tackled her to the ground. Sierra blinked at the little girl hugging Daphne. "Sierra this little monster hugging me is my little sister, Astoria Greengrass, or as most of us calls her Tori." Daphne said as she pushed her sister off her. Sierra giggled at the little girl. She looked to be about nine or ten years old and the spitting image of her sister but she had her father's gray eyes.

"It's nice to meet you I am Sierra, Sierra Potter." Sierra said to Tori who smiled at Sierra before getting up and hugging her. She then tilted her head at Sierra. "Why are you so pale Sierra, are you sick?" Tori asked getting everyone to laugh at the little girl.

"No I am not sick Astoria; I have always been this pale." Sierra said with a smile, Tori seemed to smile at her and nod her head. Tori then took her and jumping up and down. "Can I show her around? Is she going to be staying with us Mum?" she asked making her mother giggle. "Yes dear she is going to be staying with us, why don't you and Daphne show her around." she smiled at them. Tori's eyes lit up and she jumped up and down before grabbing Sierra's hand. "Come on," she says and pulled her around a tour of the house explaining things once they got out side Daphne saved her new friend from her little sister. "Tori, let me have a turn why don't you go write your friends," she said and once she was away she saw the thank you look in Sierra's eyes.

Daphne told her about how most of her family's money came from their greenhouses, which they sold the things in them in both he Magical and Muggle worlds. She then went on to tell her how she loves to be in the garden. Once both got back inside they went to Daphne's room. Daphne's room was very well done with creamy green walls and a fluffy blue rug on the floor. Her bed to very comfortable, on the bed was a cute little Black Kitten that when saw Daphne stretched and let out a cheerful meow. Daphne walked over to the kitten and picked her up. "I named her Midnight," she said as Sierra walked over and sat down petting the kitting getting a happy purr from the kitten. "Fitting name." she said and smiled at Daphne. They went back and forth asking questions to each other, they found out they were a lot alike as the both liked green and black. They also preferred a small group of trusted friends to a huge group of friends.

As they were talking, a house elf popped in and bowed a little. "Mis'ress Daphy Dinner is being reedy," it said. Sierra was looking at the thing oddly, which got Daphne to giggle lightly. "Thank you Tali," she said and looked over at Sierra as the newly named Tali popped away. "She is a house elf they serve people, But a lot of Muggleborn think that they are slaves which they are not they need to be bound to a family or they will die as their lives depend on being bound the family the serve." she said making Sierra nod at her.

After Dinner Sierra and Daphne talked more until Salina told them, they needed to go to bed. Sierra fell asleep in a new room but was happy for once in her life she did not have to worry about her Uncle coming in the middle of the night and hitting her or worse.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey everyone so here is the next chapter almost done with chapter 3 for Harry Potter and the war for freedom. I am going to be posting a poll for female names for the story I was talking about in Harry Potter and the seven so vote and tell me which ones you like best the first ranked voted one will be her first name and her middle name will be the 2end highest

* * *

Alex saw his wife go and wake up their daughters and so he went to go wake up Sierra. The moment he touched her she eyes shot open and she squeaked and began to shake Violently. "I-I am sorry Uncle I promise to be up sooner pleases don't hit me pleases," she said not realizing where she was holding her hands over her head. Alex looked shocked at this reaction and stumbled back. His wife ran in when she heard the squeak and saw Sierra. She moved to her side and wrapped her into a hug and Sierra began to flinch Violently. "No no no not that I promise I will be a good girl," she cried in distress.

Selena's eyes widened at what the little girl she was saying trying to calm down had just said. "sweat heart pleases come down no one will hurt you your at Greengrass Manor no one will hurt you come on sweetheart," she said trying to calm the little girl down a house elf popped in and handed her a calming drought but she waves it off and mouths sleeping drought and the elf pops away and pops back a few moments later handing her the potion. Selena gets Sierra to drink the potion and once she was calm and she drifted back into sleep.

Alex's eyes went from sadness for making the girl scared to rage when he heard her make the comment she did when his wife hugged her. Once Sierra was sleeping peacefully Selena looked at her husband with tears of rage in her eyes. The both left and closed the door seeing Daphne coming over. The both shook their head and Daphne saw her mother so angry she was crying which was not a good sign as she had never seen her that mad. Serena did the task of telling Daphne and send Astoria to her friend's house.

Alex walked into his office and grabbed floo powder from the mantle and threw it into the fireplace. "Andromeda I need you here in full healer mode," he said in a barely contained voice of rage. A few moments later a woman stepped out of the fireplace with a raised eyebrow as she held her medical bag knowing that if she needed more Selena could get them. Alex held his hand up to stop her question and threw more floo powder into the fireplace. "Amelia I need you here in full Auror mode because I have a child with me who made have been horribly abused," he said in the same voice. Andromeda's eyes widen in shock but then become enraged at the thought of someone hurting a child.

Amelia came through the floo and saw Andromeda and then looked over at Alex to see him shaking with rage. Selena nodded her head and Andromeda followed her. "Lord Greengrass explains," Amelia asks as she looks at him all ready to take notes.

Alex nodded his head at her. "Yesterday we went to Diagonally to pick up Daphne's school supplies when we went to the bank we were asked to see Lord Director Ragnok and found out that Sierra Potter was there and that we were supposed to take her but Dumbledore put her with her aunt Petunia and her husband. Petunia seemed to love her but asked us to take her because her husband seemed to hate her. Everything seemed fine and she went to sleep just fine I went to wake her up this morning and she began to shake Violently and say that she was sorry and that she would make sure to wake up on time-" he said taking a breath before going on. " and to pleases not hit her. Then when Selena came running in to try and calm her down she began to cry when she hugged her and Sierra began to say No no no not that I promise I will be a good girl over and over again. We had to give her a sleeping drought to calm her down and put her back to sleep," he said sitting down as tears slipped from his iron control and he began to cry silently.

Amelia blinks a few times her brain wrapped around what she had just heard the Girl-who-lived had been abused by her uncle and by the sounds of what she had just heard may have been sexually abused by him as well. Amelia's eyes darken as Andromeda come in looking murderous which was never good. "I am going to kill whoever did this to that poor girl," she said and slumped into a chair. Selena comes in with tear stuck eyes and hugs Alex who pulled her into his lap.

Andromeda sighs and shakes her head. "Sierra Potter had had multiple brakes some of which have not healed yet I healed some but a few needed me to vanish her bones and give her skele gro. That included three ribs her ring finger on her right hand and her pinking finger on her left hand they were old injurers that did not set right. She will most liking need a mind healer-" she stopped to collect herself her hand were formed into fists and blood began to drip from her palms as she spoke again. "she has been sexually abused as well at least twenty to thirty times the youngest I could find being eight years old," she said in a voice that made every shiver remembering what family she came from.

Alex was shaking with rage the only thing that kept him from going to find Sierra's Uncle and ending his pathetic life was his wife sitting on his lap tracing patterns into his back. Amelia rubbed the bridge of her nose. This was going to be a huge mess. "I think it best we do **not** tell anyone about what that girl has gone through. Severus should be informed as there is no way in hell she is not going to be in Slytherin and he can help her as he has had a similar life other than the fact he was not raped," she said sneering at the last part. When Alex nodded his head and his wife got up and walk to the floo.

Selena tosses in the floo powder. "Severus are you busy if not we need you for a...delicate matter," she said and didn't have to wait long as Snape told her he was coming through. His eyes moved around and saw Amelia and Andromeda. He looked over to Alex and raises an eyebrow when the man seemed to want to kill someone. "so I am guessing something has happened," he said in a silky voice.

Andromeda snorted at him and handed him the sheet with all of Sierra's injurers on it. The more he read the madder he got until he began to swear under his breath. ' _how dare that man touch Lily's daughter and to rape her from the time she was eight. I kill him,'_ he thought to himself and Alex smirked at his reaction. "with this kind of past she will be one of my snakes. I will look out for her and help her through it. What is her relationship with your daughter Selena," Severus asked as he tried his best to keep himself in check.

Selena shrugs "they seem to be very close for just meeting she is in Sierra's room and refuses to leave her bed," she said and then raised an eyebrow when Severus flinched and pulls out a mirror and then snorts when she realizes is a communication mirror. "Sev I need to check on Crystal she has a massive headache and she says her ribs hurt she also says that a few of her fingers feel stiff. I am sick of this Sev why does my daughter feel like someone is beating her when Lucius and I would never hurt her," she finished in frustrated tears.

Severus froze and looked at the sheet of Potter's injuries and then his eyes widen a little. "It can't be, can it. Narcissa bring Crystal over to Greengrass Manor I think I may know what is causing Crystal pain," he said and put the mirror into his pocket.

Narcissa came out of the floo with her daughter moaning a little in pain. "Uncle Sev pleases help it hurts," Crystal pleads. Severus hands Narcissa the sheet of parchment and leads Crystal of the room. Narcissa blinks and looks at the paper and looks horrified at what she read. She looked at Andromeda who nodded her head. "Yes, Cissa Ms. Potter has been abused horribly. She is having some bones regrown because they mended badly," she said in a frustrated voice.

Selena had followed Severus thinking she knew where he was going and she was right they walk into Sierra's room to see Daphne with tears in her eyes as she watched Sierra. Daphne didn't know why she felt so close to her but she did. Crystal gently tugged her arm out of Severus grip and stumbled over to Sierra as if her magic was pulling her. She crawled on the bed and laded down next to her warping her arms around Sierra who seems to snuggle into her and both girls became peaceful as she slept. Daphne smiled and stayed by the bed holding Sierra's hand.

Severus shivered at the three eleven-year-old girls before him. He motioned for Selena to fallow him and she did. Once back in the room with the adults he looks at Serena. " where is your youngest," he asked and when she told him she was with her friend he nodded his head.

The walked into the room with all the adult. Narcissa looked at Severus and saw his eyes and knew something was up. "Explain now Severus," she demanded. Severus snorts and takes the offered Fire whiskey from Alex and down it in one gulp. "what I am about to say stay in this room," he said in a voice that made everyone slowly nod their heads although Amelia was not happy about it.

Severus sighed and sat down. "most know that Dumbledore vouched for me I heard part of a prophecy I took it to the dark lord and he went after Lily and James I only know a part of it which is born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies. But I think what I heard was false now and it caused Lily's death. Two months after her death-" he said and Narcissa and Selena sucked in their breath at what he was getting at.

Selena stood up and looked shocked. "Holy mother of Goddess," she said making everyone look at her. "Pandora was a sear she gave a prophecy when we were...celebrating Lily's life. Her words were as said The power of three has arrived. One of darkness she shale lead them. One of light she shale heal them. One of gray she shale shields them. Beware light and dark for they will bring down one side. Light and Dark fighting what every side they choose the other shall fall. The power of three has arrived," she finished with a shiver as well as everyone ells.

Severus nods his head and Alex finishes his Fire whiskey and poured more before downing that. "Sierra is the darkness she is a true Necromancer and will be a Prodigy in Blood magic and death magic. My daughter is gray she is the one that will protect and shield them from all...her test said she was a true barra z'hintekk and is able to use elven magic which I need to find books on but I have yet to be able to and I am amusing Crystal is the light as she can feel Sierra's pain and wants to be near her," he said.

Narcissa sighed and ran a hand through her hear. "yes my moronic husband does not know that I took Crystal for a blood test he thinks that she does need one the dumb ass. Her test which I had the goblins put into the Black vaults because I knew he would scream if he knew. Her test said she would be a Prodigy in healing it also said she is a Prodigy in life magic and Divine magic. I fear to know what their elements are. I know my daughter is almost like something to do with water though," she said sighing lightly.

Narcissa looked at the clock and flinched. "I need to get home I will tell the fucking nut Husband Crystal is with Severus which is not really a lie," she said but was stopped by Selena who hugged her. "Sirius is innocent we have proof. She will help you I promise," she whispered into her ear making Narcissa tear up and nod her head. She then flooed to Malfoy Manor.

Selena walked to her husband and reached behind him and handed Amelia a document. "read it," was all she said and sat down as a house elf appeared with a pop handing her a glass of her favorite wine which she smiled at the house elf and it vanished with another pop.

Amelia began to read and the more she did the more red she got. By the time she was done, she was fuming. "I am going to kill him. Fucking son of a bitch I will get Sirius out of Azkaban mark my words. As much as I want to hang Albus Dumbledore we can't he is too politically powerful which truly enrages me," she said and took off her Monocle rubbing her eyes. She then got up. "I need to get to work thank you for this, she said and made a copy of the will when Alex nodded his head. She did so and put her Monocle back on and left.

Sierra opened her eyes slowly and blinked a few times she felt a wait on her and made her look to see blond hair. At first, she thought it was Daphne but when her eyes moved to the one at her side that thought left her. She tried to move her hand of the arm that did not have someone on it and that woke up Daphne who sat up. "Your awake oh goddess be praised. You have been asleep for some time," she said. Her voice woke up the other girl who sat up and looked at Sierra with a smile.

Crystal smile as her pain was gone. "Um hi my name is Crystal Malfoy," she said a little uneasy as she looked at the girl who she had fallen asleep next to. Crystal looked like most Malfoys with long white blond hair and silver-gray eyes. Her skin was fair, her lips a soft pink color, and just looking at her one could tell she would go from cute to gorgeous when puberty hit.

Severus walked into the room to see all three girls giggling at something and he really didn't want to know what eleven-year-old girls talked about. Crystal was the first to see him. "Uncle Sev the pain is gone thank you," she chirped at him and he rolled his eyes at her.

"I did nothing Crystal it was Miss. Potter here who did. It would seem the three of you have a bond with each other with that being said I am guessing all three of you will be in Slytherin with Miss. Potter's...past," he said making Sierra look horrified. "Yes after you had a panic attack when Alexander tries to wake you they called Andromeda Tonk who did a complete medical exam on you we know everything as such starting the secant week of school you will have therapy I will leave you three to hang out. Also, Crystal, you will be staying here for the rest of the Summer and your father thinks your staying with me," he said as he set a bag down with clothing an such for Crystal before spinning on his heel and left the three girls.

Crystal an Daphne both hugged Sierra. "I think I speak for both Crystal and me when I say we will never ask what that monster did to you as I drought your aunt did anything as she seemed to like you if not love you. We are here to support you," she said and Crystal nodded her head at her. "she is right I will never ask you to tell us but I will support you no matter what," she said making Sierra smile and the two of them and hug them both.

 **Hogwarts Express:**

Sierra let out a sigh as they sat in a compartment on the train. She had been happy when Alex and Serena hugged her and told her they would be working on getting guardianship of her. She was reading one of her books when her eye twitches and she looked up to see Crystal smirking at her. "Yes Crystal what is it," she said and rolled her eyes when she just kept smirking at her. The three of them had gotten close over the time they had spent together.

Crystal's smirk fell when their compartment door was slammed open. All three girls turned to see a red-headed boy standing there with dirt on his nose. "Have you seen Sierra Potter she is going to be my best friend and future wife," he said with a smile.

Sierra flinched and then narrowed her eyes at him. _"is he for real,"_ she asked in her mind. She then gave Daphne and Crystal a look telling them to let her take care of it. "I am sorry but I have not seen Sierra Potter but if I do I will tell her to stay away from you as its really fricking creepy that you being eleven years old making such comments," she said with a matter of fact tone.

Ron glared at her before sneering. "As if the Girl-who-lived would listen to some slimy snakes," she said and slammed the compartment door closed. The three girls all looked at each other before laughing out loud.

Crystal composed herself and gave Sierra an amused look. Sierra simple shrugged. "what I have not looked into a window or mirror so I not seen myself so I did not lie," she said which got them all to laugh again.

The compartment opened again and a brunette girl their age bounced in. "Daphne hey," she said and hugged Daphne who hugged her back. "Hey, Tracey how was Japan? Sierra this is my best friend Tracey Davis like you her father is Pureblood and mother Muggleborn," she said and smirked as Tracey looked over at Sierra and tilted her head a little.

Sierra looked back at her and snorted when Tracey went crossed eye and stuck her tongue out at her. "Ok I like her you can keep her," she said with a smirk which made everyone laugh.

The compartment door banged open again and a kid with black hair and if not for the sneer Sierra would say he was good looking looked at them. "Crystal, Daphne come to my cabin so we can snog you do not need to sit with mudbloods," he said getting a sneer from Daphne and Crystal

Sierra let out a low sigh before her normal bright emerald green eyes turned to look at the fool. Her eyes had become mint green. "you come into our compartment insulting us because I and Tracey are not 'pureblood' and you are asking to snog to eleven years old you should not even want to snog a girl you stupid twit. Or you will have a problem as you have insulted someone who our ranks so so much it's not funny," she said in a calm voice that sent a shiver down Daphne and Crystal's spin.

Daphne slowly turned to the moron who she knew as Nott. "Nott I would leave Sierra is not someone you want to piss off which you have done. I will never kiss you nor will Crystal," she said and sneered at him.

Nott glared at the girl who dared to threaten him. "as if your better then me you little bitch," he said and then was shocked as a small cold hand stuck him across the cheek.

Sierra glared at him after she slapped him. "I am Sierra Willow Potter, Heiress of the Most Ancient and Most Noble house Potter, Heiress of the Most Ancient and Most noble house Black, and head of house Peverell. I outrank you Nott get out before I do more than slap you," she said and when he back out she closed the door on him before sitting down and went back to reading.

The other three girls all looked at Sierra and then each other. "right never piss of Sierra got ya. Daphne if I ever do kill me before she gets me," Tracey said which got everyone to laugh and lighten the mood.

They soon changed into their Uniforms and left their trunks as the train pulled into hogsmeade station. All four girls got off the train and walked over to a large man who was calling first years. Once they were in a boat and it was moving across the water Sierra smiled as she saw the castle it looked so lovely but then she blinked when she felt a voice n the back of her head say that it was a she which confused the hell out of her but she did not question.

Once the boats stopped they fallowed the giant of a man to a stern but kind looking woman. "Professor McGonagall the fir' years," he said and left. Professor McGonagall looked at them all. "the start of term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting," She said and walked away.

Everyone was talking to themselves when someone squeaked as the Hogwarts Ghosts floated over them. The gray lady though stopped and looked at Sierra with a raised eyebrow. "well that is most interesting," she said and floated down and placed her hand on the girl. "Your secret is save and none of the others will tell that foolish old man who has destroyed what the founders worked so hard to build," she said and glared at the others to keep them quite. She then flew through the wall fallowed by the others.

Professor McGonagall walked back and raised an eyebrow when she saw everyone looking and young Miss. Potter. Severus had come and told her that she would be in Slytherin and when he told her why it took everything out of her not to kill the old man. "come the sorting ceremony will not being," she said and the all fallowed her.

(I am not going to write the stupid song you want to know it look it up)

Professor McGonagall held up a scroll. "when I call your name I will place the hat on your head. Hannah Abbot," she said and a bold girl walked up and sat down and soon was sorted into Hufflepuff. May people began to get sorted and final she smiled. "Sierra Potter," she said and everyone began to whisper about the girl-who-lived much to Sierra's aggravation.

Sierra walked up and sat down and the hat was placed on her head and it fell over her eyes a little. _"god this think stinks it could use a wash,"_ she though only to get a snort in her head. _"yes well you try telling the stupid old fool that. Now before I sort you little Necromancer and yes I know but will not tell the old fool. You should know that he wants you as a weapon now you will do well in,"_ the hat said in her head making her gasp. **"Slytherin"** and her robes turned to look like the rest of the Slytherins. She got of the chair and handed the hat back to Professor McGonagall and walked to her new house and she smirked when everyone was stunned stupid.


End file.
